sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mercury General
S&P 400 Component | location = 4484 Wilshire Boulevard Los Angeles, California | key_people = Gabe Tirador, CEO & President, George Joseph, Founder & Chairman | num_employees = 5,100 | industry = Insurance | revenue = US$3.09 billion (2015) | operating_income = US$70.56 million (2015) | net_income = US$74.47 million (2015) | assets = US$4.62 billion (2015) | equity = US$1.82 billion (2015) | homepage = www.mercuryinsurance.com }} Mercury General Corporation (NYSE: MCY) is a multiple-line insurance organization offering personal automobile, homeowners, renters and business insurance. Founded in 1961 and headquartered in Los Angeles, Mercury has assets in excess of $4 billion, employs 4,500 people and has more than 8,000 independent agents in 11 states (Arizona, California, Florida, Georgia, Illinois, Nevada, New Jersey, New York, Oklahoma, Texas and Virginia). Mercury’s primary focus is auto and homeowners insurance, however, the company also writes personal liability policies (umbrella), business insurance, mechanical breakdown protection (similar to an extended warranty for your vehicle), renters, service line protection, home systems protection, identity management protection and ride-hailing insurance. History Mercury founder George Joseph, who flew 50 World War II missions over Africa and Italy as a navigator before graduating from Harvard on the GI Bill in 1949, decided his Ivy League math degree fit nicely into the actuarial world of insurance. Joseph then spent more than a decade in the industry before founding Mercury Insurance in 1961 as a low-cost alternative to larger insurance companies.Mercury Insurance Group. “Mercury General Corporation History.” Funding Universe Site, n.d. Web. 16 Jun. 2015. Mercury General Corp., which consisted of six employees sold its first policy April 1, 1962. Now, it’s one of California’s largest insurance providers in the state.Mercury Insurance Group. “Corporate Information: Company Profile.” Mercury Insurance Site, n.d. Web. 24, May 2016. Mercury’s California expansion began in 1964 with the opening of its first Orange County office.Mercury Insurance Group. “History of an Insurance Company Infographic.” Mercury Insurance Site, 2016. Web. 25 May 2016. Two years later, the company spread into the San Fernando Valley and also began operations in San Diego. Mercury offices opened in Northern California by 1968.Mercury Insurance Group. “History of an Insurance: Corporate Timeline.” Mercury Insurance Site, 2016. Web. 25 May 2016. Mercury wrote $1 million in premiums per month by 1970, sold its first homeowners policy in 1972 and in 1973 the company celebrated its 10th consecutive year of revenue growth.Mercury Insurance Group. “History of an Insurance: Corporate Timeline.” Mercury Insurance Site, 2016. Web. 25 May 2016. Newly created Mercury Insurance Company wrote its first auto policy in 1977.Mercury Insurance Group. “History of an Insurance: Corporate Timeline.” Mercury Insurance Site, 2016. Web. 25 May 2016. Mercury expanded outside of California, opening offices in Georgia and Illinois beginning in 1989. The company insured more than 1 million vehicles in California by 1998.Mercury Insurance Group. “History of an Insurance: Corporate Timeline.” Mercury Insurance Site, 2016. Web. 25 May 2016. This led to further growth into Florida (1998), New York (2001) and Virginia (2001).Mercury Insurance Group. “History of an Insurance: Corporate Timeline.” Mercury Insurance Site, 2016. Web. 25 May 2016. Forbes lists Mercury Insurance on its “100 Most Trustworthy Companies” in 2012Smith, Jacquelyn. “America’s Most Trustworthy Companies.” Forbes Site, 2012. Web. 18 Jun. 2015. “America’s 50 Most Trusted Financial Companies” in 2014Dill, Kathryn. “America’s 50 Most Trustworthy Companies.” Forbes Site, 01, Apr. 2014. Web. 16 Jun. 2015., 2015Dill, Kathryn. “America’s 50 Most Trustworthy Companies.” Forbes Site, 01, Aug. 2015. Web. 16 Jun. 2015. and 2016. It has been rated A “Excellent” by insurance industry rating agencies A.M. Best and Fitch.Mercury Insurance Group. “Company Fact Sheet.” Mercury Insurance Site, 2014. Web. 17 Nov. 2017 In 2017, the company was named a “Top Five Best Auto Insurance Company” by Insure.com, who surveyed more than 3,700 U.S. insurance customers on the criteria of “customer service,” “claims handling,” “pricing,” “plans to renew current policy,” and “would recommend the insurer.”Mercury Insurance Group. "Mercury Insurance Ranks High with Auto Insurance Customers." Mercury Insurance Site, 2017. Web. 22 Aug. 2017. Additionally, Mercury Insurance was named one of “America’s Best Midsize Employers” by Forbes magazine in 2017.Mercury Insurance Group. "Mercury Insurance is one of the best companies to work for in America...just ask Forbes!" Mercury Insurance Site, 2017. Web. 22 Aug. 2017. Mercury is currently operating in 11 states: Arizona, California, Florida, Georgia, Illinois, Nevada, New Jersey, New York, Oklahoma, Texas and Virginia.Mercury Insurance Group. “Mercury General Corporation History.” Funding Universe Site, n.d. Web. 16 Jun. 2015. Mercury is led by President and CEO Gabriel Tirador, and Joseph is Chairman of the Board.Mercury Insurance Group. “George Joseph: Portrait of the American Dream” Mercury Insurance Site, n.d. Web. 24 May 2016. Products Personal Auto Insurance – Mercury provides liability, comprehensive, collision, and other coverages for personal automobiles.“Our Products: Personal Auto.” Mercury Insurance Site, n.d. Web. 16 Jun. 2015. Homeowners Insurance – A policy specifically tailored to individual needs for single-family homes that includes the structure, belongings and liability coverage. It may also provide additional living expenses if policyholders are forced to vacate their homes due to a covered loss or peril.“Our Products: Home Insurance.” Mercury Insurance Site, n.d. Web. 16 Jun. 2015. Renters Insurance – Renters insurance provides coverage for personal property and liability protection. It also covers temporary living expenses should your property become uninhabitable due to a covered loss or peril.“Our Products: Renters Insurance.” Mercury Insurance Site, n.d. Web. 16 Jun. 2015. Condo Insurance – Specifically designed for condo owners, these policies provide coverage for personal property, liability protection, guest medical protection, and condo unit additions and alterations. It also covers temporary living expenses should your property become uninhabitable due to a covered loss or peril.“Our Products: Condo Insurance.” Mercury Insurance Site, n.d. Web. 16 Jun. 2015. Umbrella Insurance – Additional liability protection for personal auto and/or homeowners in the event losses exceed the underlying policy’s liability limits.“Our Products: Umbrella Insurance.” Mercury Insurance Site, n.d. Web. 16 Jun. 2015. Dwelling Fire Insurance – A policy specifically designed for landlords to protect rental properties – providing coverage for the structure, contents and general liability. Should the property become uninhabitable due to a covered loss or peril, fair rental value will be provided for lost rents until the property is livable again. Business Auto Insurance – Provides protection for individuals, sole proprietorships, partnerships and corporations with vehicles that are used for business purposes.“Our Products: Business Auto Insurance.” Mercury Insurance Site, n.d. Web. 16 Jun. 2015. Business Insurance – Three different policies – Business Owners Policies (BOPs), Commercial Property, and Commercial Liability – that protect various aspects of a business. The most common policy coverages include liability, medical, building coverage, business personal property and business income. Mechanical Protection – Commonly referred to as extended warranty coverage, Mercury’s mechanical protection pays for covered vehicle repairs after the vehicle manufacturer’s warranty expires. Certain benefits are also available during the vehicle manufacturer’s warranty period.“Our Products: Mechanical Breakdown Coverage.” Mercury Insurance Site, n.d. Web. 16 Jun. 2015. Ride-Hailing Insurance – An endorsement to Mercury’s personal auto policy that covers the gaps between auto insurance and the Transportation Network Company’s commercial insurance coverage when the driver working for a TNC turns on the ride-hailing app. Service Line Protection – An endorsement to a homeowners policy that covers damage to exterior underground service lines, which includes water piping, sewer lines, power lines and more.“Mercury Insurance Service Line Protection.” Mercury Insurance Site, n.d. Web 12 July 2017. Home Systems Protection – An endorsement to a homeowners policy that covers HVAC systems, appliances, electronics and more.“Mercury Insurance Home Systems Protection.” Mercury Insurance Site, n.d. Web 12 July 2017. Identity Management Protection – An endorsement to a homeowners, condo or renters policy that help protect a person’s identity from fraudsters.“Mercury Insurance Identity Management Protection.” Mercury Insurance Site, n.d. Web 12 July 2017. Mercury Insurance Blog Mercury Insurance helps educate consumers about insurance by publishing insurance articles on its blog. These articles discuss a variety of topics, including: how insurance protects homeowners,“How to Protect Against the Most Common Homeowners Insurance Claims.” Mercury Insurance Blog. 10 Apr. 2018. Web. 12 Apr. 2018. renters“Renters Insurance 101: 3 Reasons Why You Should Have It.” Mercury Insurance Blog, 20 Mar. 2018. Web. 12 Apr. 2018. and their property, how to save money and reduce debt through proper budgeting“Five Tips for Saving Money in 2017.” Mercury Insurance Blog, 10 Jan. 2017. Web. 12 Apr. 2018.; insurance considerations surrounding weather events“Drop, Cover and Hold On: Earthquake Insurance Basics Every Californian Should Know.” Mercury Insurance Blog, 27 June 2016. Web. 12 Apr. 2018.; how to prepare for and handle natural disasters“Protecting Your Home From Mother Nature” Mercury Insurance Blog, 2 Dec. 2014. Web. 12, Apr. 2018.“Wildfire Safety: Plan Ahead to Help Minimize Risk.” Mercury Insurance Blog, 21 July 2015. Web. 12 Apr. 2018.; insurance claim tips“What to Expect When You File an Insurance Claim.” Mercury Insurance Blog, 24 Nov. 2015. Web. 12 Apr. 2018.; advice on finding the best insurance deals and coverage options“Shopping Around for Car Insurance Can Bring Big Savings.” Mercury Insurance Blog, 6 Apr. 2016. Web. 12 Apr. 2018.; tips on how to protect personal property while away on extended trips“Protect Your Home While on Vacation.” Mercury Insurance Blog, 27 June 2016. Web. 12 Apr. 2018.; and articles promoting financial literacy“Getting the Most Out of Your Paycheck.” Mercury Insurance Blog, 5 July 2016. Web. 12 Apr. 2018.. The blog also features lifestyle pieces, covering subjects such as travel,“10 Must-Stop Road Trip Eateries in the U.S.” Mercury Insurance Blog, 13 June 2017. Web 12 Apr. 2018. technology,“Smart Homes: How Automation is Making Life Better.” Mercury Insurance Blog, 7 Mar. 2017. Web. Apr. 2018. parenting“Are Your Kids Safely Using Social Media? 8 Essential Tips To Prepare Parents and Kids.” Mercury Insurance Blog, 21 Nov. 2017. Web 12 Apr. 2018. and teen driving“Graduated Driver’s Licenses Help Save Teen Lives.” Mercury Insurance Blog, 2 Sept. 2016. Web. 12 Apr. 2018. Driver Safety Program Mercury Insurance created the Drive Safe Challenge“Mercury Insurance Drive Safe Challenge.” Mercury Insurance Drive Safe Challenge Site, 2016. Web. 26 May 2016. in 2016 to help promote teen driver safety. What began as a collaboration between Mercury Insurance, the Anaheim Ducks and the California Highway Patrol in Anaheim“Mercury Insurance Launches ‘Drive Safe Challenge’ to Teach Teens the DOs and DON’Ts of Getting Behind the Wheel.” Mercury Insurance News Room Site, 2016. Web. 26 May 2016., has since expanded to Florida through a partnership with the Tampa Bay Lightning and Tampa Police Department.“Mercury Insurance Challenges Teens and Seniors to be Safer Florida Drivers.” Mercury Insurance News Room Site, 2018. Web. 16 Nov. 2018. The program has also been broadened to include mature drivers 55 and older to help sharpen their driving skills. The Drive Safe Challenge includes an interactive classroom session and behind-the-wheel training to teach drivers of all ages the necessary skills to help them stay safe on the road. Participants learn collision avoidance tactics, car-handling, maneuvering on slippery surfaces, emergency braking maneuvers and more. Mercury has also developed a free online extension that includes a variety of interactive tools, quizzes, driving safety information and discussion topics to help parents prepare their teens for life behind the wheel. Visit https://drivesafe.mercuryinsurance.com/ to learn more. See also * List of United States insurance companies References External links *Mercury Insurance Group's website *Workmen's Auto Insurance Company's website Category:Companies listed on the New York Stock Exchange Category:Insurance companies of the United States Category:American companies established in 1949 Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Auto insurance in the United States